Mortal Instruments: The Angelic Shadowhunter (Seraphina OC Character)
by Hidden-Mysteries
Summary: Jace Wayland discovers an Angel that has fallen and been exiled from heaven, they form a close relationship as he introduces her into his world of being a Shadowhunter. This is my first fanfiction and many chapters will follow, enjoy. Please follow and favorite this fanfic if you wish to be updated with the next chapter :).
1. Chapter 1

One

A disarray of light beams down upon the hard stone centre of the room, cracks starting to form as the force annihilates the distinct floor tiles. An Angel is released, an Angel that had been exiled from heaven only a few moments before and now she remains on the ground of the mortal planet, deserted and abandoned. Her mouth opens, inhaling and exhaling the air, the force feeling unusual and unfamiliar. _So this is what human air feels like. _Her thoughts become scattered as the Angel starts to feel an excruciating pain coming from the concave of her back. Her wings are deteriorating and the pain is antagonizing.

She reaches her hand to her wings, the feathers falling off one by one, her pride and joy melting away at her grasp. Hot tears roll down her cheeks, the sensation making her emotional pain more distressing. _Weeping the way a human does. _The Angel doesn't like it, she wishes that she never had to weep and that she was never expelled from her home in heaven. Her fingers scrape against the ground, the Angel trying to divert the pain elsewhere yet it doesn't work, not for long.

" Impossible, what…this can't be real." This is the first time Jace Wayland has ever been speechless, as he lays his eyes upon this unrealistic divinity. The Angel hears his awed voice and attempts to open her eyes to get a clearer look at the male. Her eyes are still clouded and her vision is translucent. The light that used to welcome her was now blinding her. She feels his presence as he crouches down beside her. " It'll be alright, you're safe here." His voice wavers slightly, as if still surprised by this whole event.

The Angel feels a warm piece of fabric be placed upon her naked body and she winces as it lightly skims the open wound where her wings used to thrive. _A human, a man. _She tries to move away, but it becomes too much effort for her weak body to handle. " Leave me alone…

stay away from me." The Angel breathes out between painful breaths. She feels the male's hand lightly grip hers, as if he's offering kindness and safety. She gets lifted up by the human, which shows that he must be strong. Keeping her eyes closed, she lets him carry her away, hoping that he's taking her to a place of refuge as she needs to heal.

" There's no way in hell that I'm leaving you here alone." He firmly retorts back to the Angel, his calmness becoming quite unusual, as if he's been expecting this to happen, yet he still has a hint of surprise in his voice. " Not in the state you're in." The Angel tries to blink her eyes open, catching snippets of golden sleek hair and a distinctive face, a face perfect in many ways. As her vision becomes clearer the Angel sees that her discoverer has a defined jaw structure, and his eyes being a tawny gold which are alert and cautious.

" Who are you?" The Angel whispers as she feels herself being placed down on a bed, which appears to be in an infirmary. " Why am I here?" She starts to become frustrated, the fatigue and pain becoming an annoyance for her.

" Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Jace replies, his tone of voice teasing her. " You were the one who destroyed the library with your angelic light, not me. Also appearing naked with your wings deteriorating had me worried. But I can't say that I regret out first meeting." He shows her a cocky grin and he's even daring enough to add in a wink.

" You shouldn't speak to me so familiarly." The Angel replies, hesitantly pulling herself away from staring into his golden eyes. She winces again as another flicker of pain shoots through her back. Jace crouches down to collect bandage material from under the bed and jumps back up.

" Why because you're an angel?" Jace replies, his eyebrows narrowing slightly. " From what I witnessed, you're not one anymore." His words hurt and the Angel, or former Angel feels sadness run through her body and touching her heart. Unaware of the emotional effect of his words, he continues to speak absent mindedly as he unrolls a long length of bandages. " So what did you do to upset the 'King of the sky' himself?"

She feels tears disrupt her eyes again and fights hard to keep them at bay. Jace glances up at her and realises how insensitive he is acting. " Sorry, I should mind my own business." Something that Jace barely says and a rule that he rarely follows. His hand free of the bandages lightly touches her shoulder. " Your wound looked bad, I'll have to wrap it up, it should heal though. Angel or not, I'm sure you've still got some of your powers."

She leans foreword and slowly slips off the jacket he gave her, covering herself modestly and displaying the wound on her back to him. " If I do have any powers then they're not working. I can't feel them like I used to." Jace carefully wraps the bandages to secure her wound, his hands regularly brushing against her skin. " You didn't answer my question before."

Jace ties the bandage off, making sure that it's not too constricting. " Jace, my names Jace." He tells her, passing the jacket back to her. " Yours?"

" My father named me, yet I had a different name back up there." Using past tense when describing her home, starts to show how real this is becoming.

" **The **Father, or you're father? I thought angels were created by God." Jace questions her and she starts to wonder, _should I tell him? _After all he did rescue her, and it seems as if she can trust him for now.

" My father from this world. I do not know who he is, **They **wouldn't tell me. My father made an arrangement with the heavens, praying for them to take me in order to protect me." She explains to Jace and this makes him even more curious.

" Protect you from what?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

" Demons." The former Angel replies, again looking away from Jace's gaze. " And from himself." She grips tightly onto the coat and insists on changing the subject. " Those markings, what are they?"

" They're runes. My people, Shadowhunters mark them on their body. They bestow us with the powers we have, each mark having different effects." Jace replies and she looks at them, tracing her finger lightly over some. " I can show you the Gray Book later, it has all the runes drawn into it." The Angel nods and looks back into his tawny gold eyes. " So will you tell me your name?"

" Seraphina. My father called me Seraphina."


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Seraphina's eyes slowly blink open, adjusting to the contrast of the light as she rubs them tiredly. She pushes herself warily up on the bed, noticing that the pain from her wound is still prominent. _Why couldn't it have been all a dream? _Seraphina wishes it were, yet she knows that one can never change the past unless they have the power to do so. Even so, with that power comes consequences and if that power is in the wrong hands…

" The fallen angel has woken." A sarcastic voice of a woman comes from the side of the infirmary and Seraphina's eyes immediately dart to where she is standing. " Jace sent me to change your bandages." She walks foreword, her black hair shining in the dim light of the room and her dark brown eyes gazing intently at the former Angel. Seraphina feels herself tense up as the woman, also covered in those strange markings, gets closer too her bedside. _Runes, I wonder how many there are. _" Don't worry I won't bite." A smirk plays on her soft lips. " My name is Isabelle Lightwood, Jace has told us all about you."

Seraphina refrains from showing any hint of alarm in her facial features and lets Isabelle delicately remove her bandages. " How much has he told you?" The wounded Angel asks the serene beauty, her heart starting to beat as she can feel Isabelle's fingers lightly trace over her wound.

" Just what happened, and what you are." Isabelle replies, her eyes showing curiosity as she studies the wound in which Seraphina's wings used to reside. " I've never seen anything like it." Mesmerised by the vision before her, Seraphina curls herself up, covering herself more modestly with her arms as she suddenly feels very exposed. Isabelle comes out of the trance and shakes her head. " Sorry, I've just only heard of angels, but never seen them."

" Well I'm not an angel anymore." Seraphina responds more harshly then intended. _Why did this have to happen to me? I want my wings back. _" So is it healing?" Seraphina makes the smart decision of changing the subject before she snaps at Isabelle again.

" Slowly, but yes it is healing." Isabelle's eyebrows narrow in concern and then a click comes from the doorway. They both turn too see Jace appear at the door, walking in the room with a handsome smile. Seraphina can't help but stare at her saviour. Jace has his hair slightly ruffled, the golden shine becoming more appealing every time she sees him, he's wearing black clothes and a hooded, sleeveless jacket that shows the muscularity of his perfectly tattooed arms.

" How are you feeling?" Jace asks, genuinely concerned, as he pulls up a chair next to Seraphina's hospital bed. Jace then acknowledges Isabelle and turns his words to her. " Is she healing?"

Isabelle fidgets slightly and her face slightly gives away a feeling of worry. " Jace, if we don't do anything else other then bandage her wound, then it'll take weeks to heal. And of course they'll be the scar." Seraphina holds her breath for a few seconds, her mind going wild at the thought of being constricted too a hospital bed for weeks, possibly even months.

_Runes. _" What about a rune? You said that they each have different effects. Isn't there a rune for healing?" Seraphina asks hopefully and then her hope falters as she sees the weary looks coming from both Jace and Isabelle.

" There is a healing rune but runes only work on Shadowhunters, if they are placed on any other species then things don't go so well for them." Jace explains, his voice turning grim and his fist clenching half heartedly as he speaks. " So we don't know the effect that the runes would have on you."

" But I'm an angel, surely they would work?" Seraphina already knows the answer to this question, yet Isabelle displays her own opinion, speaking without thinking.

" You're not an angel anymore Seraphina." Isabelle tells her and Seraphina shoots her an angry look. _Don't you think I know that! _The former angel heart beat rises slightly in anger and she tries to breathe slowly in order to remain calm.

" I hate feeling like this, feeling helpless and unimportant." _I have no purpose anymore, I'm no longer an angel, I no longer have my angelic powers or my wings. What am I meant for? Nothing. _As if Jace could read the angels mind, he takes her hand and squeezes it with little effort, showing Seraphina a reassuring smile.

" With a new life comes a new purpose, you just have to figure yours out." Jace tells her, his voice being close to a whisper. Seraphina hears his words and thoughts start to escalate and form in her mind. She looks at Jace and Isabelle, knowing that the both of them will be against this.

" I can't stay vulnerable for that long, the pain and the emptiness is altering my state of mind." Jace and Isabelle exchange worried looks, and Seraphina takes a deep breath. Her eyes meet Jace's and she makes sure that her voice sounds strictly serious.

" I want the healing rune."

Jace starts to protest but Isabelle cuts him off. " There is a high chance that the rune may kill you." Isabelle warns, her voice indicating the dangers that will lie ahead if Seraphina goes through with her wishes.

" Then that's a chance I'm willing to take." Seraphina tilts her chin up slightly, putting emphasis on her words. She watches Isabelle take an unusual looking object from the hilt on her belt, figuring out that this must be the object used to imprint the runes on a Shadowhunter. " I want Jace to do it." Isabelle gives a questionable look to Jace and he nods, taking the stele off her. Isabelle stands up from her seat, thinking that it is best to give them some privacy and she walks out of the infirmary, leaving Jace and Seraphina alone. Without saying anymore words, Seraphina holds out her arm and lets Jace grip it in his hand, steadying it as he levels the stele over her forearm. The stele pressed down on her skin, a burning sensation spreading over her body, the pain turning into an imprint, an imprint of a rune.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

The imprint of the rune from the stele shoots another convulsion of overwhelming pain throughout her body. The mark of the rune swelling Seraphina's skin and turning the colour into a crisp red. Jace's face is disdained with a look of concentration as he determinately travels the stele into the shape of the healing rune. " Is it nearly done?" Seraphina gasps out between the intense shocks of pain, wondering if the runes have this excruciating effect on Shadowhunters as well. " Jace, it seriously feels like my skin is becoming charred." Seraphina grits her teeth and turns her attention towards the runes on Jace's arm. _How can they endure so much pain?_

" Hold still." Jace sternly speaks back to Seraphina, his hand gripping so hard on her arm to steady it that the skin around it is turning pale. He closes a line of the rune and retracts the stele from her arm, leaving a raw red mark, as if it were a tattoo. Jace leans back, silently criticising his work of art as he nibbles his lip slightly, deep in thought. Jace then focuses on Seraphina, his tawny eyes trying to decipher her. " Let's hope this works. How do you feel?"

" The pain isn't as prominent anymore." Seraphina replies, her voice filled with relief. _Maybe this will work after all. _" How long does it take to work?" Jace's eyes travel to the former angels back and he narrows his eyes slightly.

" It should be taking effect now. Though maybe it works differently on angels." Jace explains and then noticing Seraphina's frown he corrects himself. " Sorry, former angel." Seraphina shrugs knowing that he meant nothing by it, her fingers lightly tracing the first rune that Jace Wayland, a Shadowhunter and her saviour had placed on her. " The swelling will go down, that's if you experience the same process as us, which I doubt you will."

" Well I'm not dying, so something must be working." Seraphina murmurs, leaning forward to put her back on full display. " Is the wound healing?" Not shy at all, Jace immediately examines the wound on her back, noticing that the viciousness of it is slowly decreasing.

A smile shows on his lips and he nods. " It's definitely better then it was before." Jace's voice seems triumphant and with Seraphina feeling relieved, he then takes off the jacket he's wearing, displaying a black shirt underneath it and passes it to Seraphina. " You think you can walk?" Seraphina gladly takes Jace's hooded jacket and slips it over her top half.

" Where are we going?" Seraphina asks, slowly standing herself up. Jace grips on her arm, but she shrugs it off, indicating that she can move without being held.

" I'm going to show you the Gray Book. If you're good enough I might even let you choose another rune that I can draw on you." Jace tells her with a wink and Seraphina half-heartedly nudges him with her elbow.

" There is no way in hell that I'm letting you put another rune on me." Seraphina tells him with an accusing smirk and Jace chuckles.

" Isn't the word 'hell' forbidden from the angel dictionary?" Jace teases her and Seraphina nudges him again, this time harder.

" Well I'm not an angel anymore am I?" Seraphina retorts, this time starting to feel calmer then she was before. Jace Wayland must have that effect on girls.

Jace leads Seraphina through the extravagant institute. Each part of the walls are covered in patterns or ancient paintings and she finds it interesting to her taste. As soon as they reached the library, Seraphina's mouth fell open in awe. _Oh if only I were a bookworm then this would be heaven. _Well not exactly the heaven that she's lived in. Jace grins at her surprised expression and slips his hand into hers, squeezing it tight and then leading her down the spiral of stairs. " This is amazing." Seraphina explains with her own amazed smile on her face.

" This place is nothing compared to the greenhouse, now that place is beautiful at midnight. I'll have to show you it sometime." Jace tells her as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

" I'd like that." Seraphina smiles back at him and then she spots a large book laying on a pedestal. " Is this the Gray Book?" She walks up to and runs her fingers along the sides of the book, opening it to the first page. Jace steps up behind her and places his hand over hers, turning the pages of the book so they can see each rune that had been placed in. Jace is so close that she can feel his small breaths on his neck and her heart starts to beat faster.

Jace points to a picture of a rune on one of the pages. " That's the healing rune, the one you have." She then feels his hand gently run up the jacket she's wearing and skimming delicately over her wound. " It appears to be working, the wounds barely there." Jace's voice is close to a whisper and she turns her face towards his, their faces inches apart. " Can I…" Jace starts to speak but then he is interrupted by a sound coming from the top of the stairs.

" Am I interrupting?" The beak nosed man asks, a slight look of disapproval on his face.

" Hodge."


	4. Chapter 4

The fanfiction starting from chapter one onwards is six months prior to the plot of City Of Bones. Eventually I will come around to making a 'six months later' and will be incorporating the plot of City Of Bones into the fanfiction. Meanwhile enjoy this chapter and I am hoping that you will continue to read this fanfic!

Four

Seraphina immediately detaches herself from Jace's gentle hold, bewildered by the sudden intrusion of a man with silver hair and a thick scar that protruded amongst the right side of his face. " Forgive my intrusion, I was not expecting anyone in here." Seraphina sweeps her eyes to glance at Jace's reaction and she's surprised at how calm and collected he's acting.

" Don't apologise Hodge, I hope we didn't distract you from your research." Jace replies, relaxingly placing his hands into the pockets of his black combat trousers. " I was just showing Seraphina the Gray Book." The way Jace says her name makes Seraphina's cheeks start to blush slightly, especially now that full attention has turned to her.

Hodge stares directly at Seraphina, a small and curious smile forming on his lips as he takes a few steps foreword. " So this is the fallen angel which I was the last to know about. You left a rather scorching mark on the floor of my library." His eyes travel past Seraphina and she follows the gaze, noticing the cracked and broken tiles of the library, barely remembering the damage her impact had inflicted. " But no matter, Jace was being too modest when he said how beautiful you are, you truly surpass his description of you. I thought that he was lying at first when he explained that an angel had fallen into the Institutes library, but then Isabelle backed up his story. Apparently word had gotten around the whole institute before you told even told me."

Seraphina's stomach starts to churn as her mind runs wild. She turns to face Jace and speaks. " How many people exactly are there in the Institute?" If word gets around that an angel fell down into a Shadowhunters institute, then everyone here is in danger. Seraphina waits impatiently for Jace's answer, but he slips his hand into hers and gives it a squeeze reassuring her.

" Don't worry, it's just Hodge, Isabelle, her brother Alec and I. You can trust them." Jace tells Seraphina in a serious tone, though he seems to be telling the truth, his eyes filled with reassurance.

" With my life?" Seraphina questions him, but already knowing the answer when Jace squeezes her hand again.

" Of course, you trust me and I trust them with my life, I will never let any harm come to you Seraphina." Jace speaks determinately and Seraphina believes him, nodding at him telling Jace in her own, silent way that she trusts him. They both then gaze back at Hodge, as if remembering he's still there, and Seraphina notices his intent glare on her and Jace's hands, which are grasped together.

Jace then notices her uncomfortableness of Hodge's gaze and he then coughs as if implying that they're about to leave. " We'll let you get back to your research Hodge, Seraphina will need her rest." Seraphina refrains from sighing in relief and instead just smiles politely at Hodge, not wanting to push her chances.

" She seems to be healing rather rapidly, which is good of course." Hodge then looks at Jace, another small smile creeping up on his lips. " You drew the healing rune, did you not?"

" Yes, I did. Seraphina wanted me to do it not Isabelle." Jace replied bluntly and Hodge does nothing but nod, indicating that Jace and Seraphina can both leave.

As soon as they both start to head back up the stairs, Hodge then calls out to them.

" Oh and Seraphina, I would like to have a conversation with you later, if you're feeling well enough to do such a task." Seraphina notices a hint of mockery in Hodge's tone of voice and then she looks at Jace who nods slightly at her, telling her that she'd be fine.

Seraphina turns around to face Hodge and shows him a weary smile. " Of course, when would you-?" Seraphina is about to ask the time Hodge would wish to talk to her, but he cuts her off in mid-sentence.

" Three o'clock that should give you a few hours to rest and have time to yourself." Hodge replies again with that bemused yet curious smile on his lips. Seraphina nods and then turns back around to follow Jace out of the library.

Jace leads her up along the many corridors of the institute, silence being prominent in the air. Then Jace finally breaks the silence as he reaches an oak wooden door, seemingly similar to the other doors in the institute. " Don't worry about later, Hodge will just ask you a few questions, he's curious about you, we all are." Seraphina then folds her arms, trying not to show her nervousness.

" I'm not worried, I'm interested to see what he has to say to me." She replies back to Jace and he smiles at her, opening the wooden door and she follows him inside, being welcomed by a rather luxurious room, the bed sheets made of cream silks and a fireplace flickering in the corner. " I take it I'm not going back to the infirmary then?"

" Like Hodge said, you're healing faster then we thought you would, so you don't have to go back there. This is your bedroom now." Jace says to her, his eyes watching her as she observes each part of the room. Seraphina opens the wardrobe and notices many clothes that seemed to have been put there for her. " Isabelle bought you some clothes, she would have just given you some of hers but she said it wouldn't seem fitting for an angel to wear black."

Seraphina rolls her eyes with a small grin on her face as she strokes the lovely light pastel coloured clothes that have been given to her. " I love them, I'll thank Isabelle next time I see her." Seraphina then walks towards the bathroom to observe her own ensuite. There's a bath big enough for two people and a shower that looks lavishingly good. Seraphina then looks at Jace and is about to unzip his jacket he let her borrow.

" Here you should have this back, I need to get washed."

Seraphina then sees Jace bite his lip slightly, as if he's going to allow her to take off his jacket and then he winks at her. " You can keep it for the meantime, it looks good on you." Jace then heads to the door of the bedroom, ready to leave. " Though I'm sure it'll look much more ravishing off you, I'll leave you too it." Jace grins as he sees Seraphina blush happily and then he leaves the room, leaving Seraphina alone in her luxurious accommodations.

Seraphina slips off Jace's jacket and brings it too her nose, breathing in the scent of him and smiling to herself. She folds it neatly on the wash basin and then heads towards the shower, adjusting the shower head a few times before getting the handle of which way is hot and which was is cold. Her eyes then gaze to her reflection in the mirror, noticing the slightly raised scar protruding on the length of her back. Jace is right, she has healed quickly.

She then steps in the shower and lets the hot water run down her naked body, smiling at the warmth of it's welcoming touch. She soaks her hair wet and just stands in the hot water for a few moments, relishing the experience. Another first. After a rather long shower she then turns off the shower head and steps out, grabbing a towel from the rack and placing it around her body to modestly cover her up. And as soon as she looks up, she notices something, or someone.

She nearly tumbles back in fright, but grabs the bar of the towel rack to steady her. Am I seeing things? I must be hallucinating. Seraphina sees a tall man, with whitish blonde hair, black eyes and he has an icy composure about him. Yet Seraphina also notices that his appearance is quite transparent, as if he's not really there, quite like a ghost. Seraphina tries to speak but her body and voice is frozen, so instead the mysterious man speaks to her. " Remarkable, I had just heard that you had returned back to Earth, not only heard but I felt it too. I felt the power of your impact bring a part of me back alive. You truly are what I had always hoped you would turn out to be."

Seraphina's fear of this man starts to flicker away slightly, yet she tightens her grip on her towel, knowing that she should call for Jace but she seems to be fighting against the idea, feeling somewhat of a bond with the mysterious Shadowhunter, covered in many runes. " Who are you?" Her voice is barely a whisper yet he can tell that she's curious.

" I was the one who created you, the one who raised you. But I found that keeping you on Earth, a powerful being such as yourself, that you would be in immense danger, so I had to send you away." He explains to her and recognition finally runs through her, her heart nearly stopping.

" You're my father." Seraphina replies back, awed at this sudden piece of information.

The white-blonde haired man shakes his head. " Not biologically. Your parents had passed away when you were young and I took you in, created you to be the being that you are today." He takes a few steps towards Seraphina and she steps back slightly, the back of her leg hitting the rim of the bathtub. " Though I do consider you as my daughter, my only pride in life."

" How did you get here? Why are you here?" Seraphina questions him and he narrows his eyes, a memorable smile crossing over his facial features.

" Because I wanted to see you. We have a connection you and I, and soon we will be truly reunited." He tells her with determination and grit.

" What is your name?" Seraphina asks him, a man that she feels an unusual yet exhilarating bond with.

" Valentine." He tells her, the glint in his eyes making her body tremble. " And it is best if you don't mention our meeting to anyone Seraphina." The way he speaks her name makes her feel as if there's something more to his feelings for her, and Seraphina noticed that half of what he was telling her was a lie, she may have appeared as his daughter, but she knew that she comes nothing close too it, the feeling is much more personal.

She starts to see Valentine flicker away, the somewhat apparition of his body disappear. " Wait…" Seraphina calls after him, but it's too late, he's already gone. She touches her fingers too her lips, feeling unusually calm with what had just happened. She then looks at the clock on the mantelpiece of the fire and notices something.

It's nearly time to meet Hodge.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Seraphina had chosen to wear a cream coloured long silk dressed, along with some

flat ballet shoes that Isabelle had provided for her. After a quick check over in the

mirror, she tries to submerge the nervous feelings that are starting to trickle through

her. What does Hodge want to speak to her about? Can she trust him? Should she tell

him, or Jace or anyone in fact of who she had just seen? _Calm down, don't be _

_nervous, if Jace trusts Hodge, then I guess I can too. _She then takes a deep breath and

straightens upright confidently, leaving her luxurious bedroom behind as she goes in

search to meet Hodge.

She braces herself as she heads towards the door of the library again, expecting

Hodge to be waiting in here for her seeing as he didn't really set a meeting place.

Seraphina just presumes that seeing as his study seems to be in the library, then she

doubts that he's far behind. _Just get it over with. _Seraphina pushes open the heavy

doors to the library and then enters the extravagant room, still not being able to

contain her awe in how beautiful this part of the institute is.

She heads down the stairs, remembering the safeness that she felt from when Jace had

been by her side, the closeness kept her calm, but now she's by herself and Jace is

elsewhere. She raises her eyebrows as she spots something that wasn't in the library

before. A rather collusive looking raven is perched upon a faux branch that is on a

bird stand, it's velvety black feathers gleaming purple in the sun shining from the

window, a shine of iridescence being bestowed upon the raven.

" Ah, I see you have met Hugo, my raven. A rather handsome creature isn't he?"

Hodge appears from the door of the library and heads down the stairs to meet

Seraphina who is standing by Hugo, looking as if she's admiring the raven though

she's not seeing as she gets a rather unusual feeling from the creature.

" Of course." Seraphina tells a white lie and reaches out to stroke the raven, lightly

touching it's obsidian feathers before quickly removing her hand and turning to face

Hodge. " He's not your bird, where did you get him?" Seraphina then realises what

had slipped out and then nearly winces at her words. " Forgive me, that was rude. I

meant that-."

" Hugo had a previous owner yes, but he resides with me now." Hodge cuts her off

and then brings his finger to his chin, as if in thought. " How did you know that?"

Seraphina becomes lost for words and shrugs lightly, turning back to the raven to

refrain from further embarrassing herself.

" Just a feeling." Seraphina replies quietly. " Just forget I said anything, it was silly of

me." Hodge makes a sound but then smiles slightly at the former angel, walking

towards her and the raven, taking it off the perch and placing the bird on his shoulder,

stroking it's feathers admiringly.

" Merely a feeling but an observation." Hodge speaks and then walks over to a plush,

comfortable chair, motioning for Seraphina to sit down also. " You must be

wondering why I asked you to speak with me?"

" I presume it's to ask me questions." Seraphina answers then pushes a strand of her

hair back. " I'm sure that you have some.

" Yes you see I am rather curious about you Seraphina. You see myself, Jace and the

others have only ever heard of angels yet have never seen one. And now here you are,

an angel exiled from where I presume to be heaven, crashing through the roof of the

Institutes library and sitting here with me right now. I am quite thrilled." Hodge tells

her and Seraphina doesn't know whether to feel flattered or more wary.

Seraphina also narrows her eyes as Hodge mentions the word 'exiled' and tries to

eliminate the small feeling of regret that flashes through her. Hodge then continues,

" Though what I am wondering, is why here? There must be a reason that you landed

here in an Institute of Shadowhunters instead of, I don't know say the home of a

human?"

" Well Angels and Shadowhunters, they're kind of similar, maybe that's why."

Seraphina tells him and Hodge then chuckles at her words.

" No they're nothing remotely alike, dear child." Hodge then lies back on the chair

carefully, the raven hopping onto the armchair of it. " You have a father from this

world do you not? At least that's what I heard. You see, you had healed rather

magnificently from the healing rune, you even went through the same process as a

Shadowhunter despite the fact that embedding the rune was quite painful for you.

You're angelic being may have been drawn here, because you are descendent from

Shadowhunters. I presume your earthly parents had sent you to the heavens for

protection."

Seraphina stays quiet for a few moments, contemplating everything Hodge says and

then she folds her arms. " Has Jace been telling you what I've been saying to him?"

Seraphina asks, already expecting the answer. Seraphina realises that Hodge has

gotten the gist about why she became an angel, but she wasn't going to admit it. She

wonders whether or not to tell him about her encounter with her 'father.' _No, you _

_can't trust him, not yet, there's something off about him._

" I had asked to be filled in about everything he knows about you, don't fret I haven't

sent the boy to spy on you or inform me on every little piece of information that he

learns from you, I just wish to know as much about you as possible, so that I can help

you." Hodge explains to Seraphina who has shot him an accusing glare.

" Help me with what?" Seraphina asks him and then Hodge smiles.

" I want to test your limits, I want to find out what species you are, Shadowhunter,

human or angelic, or a half of each . I want to help you get your powers back

Seraphina." Hodge tells her as he clasps his hands together in a formal manner, not

giving away any emotion on his face except for intense curiosity.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, been extremely busy with exams, I'll try to update more frequently. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Six

Two more weeks have passed and Seraphina is relieved that she hasn't been visited by

that unknown Shadowhunter again. She can already feel herself becoming stronger.

With her scar completely healed and her body becoming more adapted to the

vigorous combat lessons that Jace has persuaded her to endure, she is starting to feel

as if she has a purpose or finding one at least. And even though she swore to herself

that she would never go through the excruciating pain of having a rune placed on her

again, Seraphina dismisses her thoughts and has asked for one more. _Anything to_

_make me stronger, better. _

Seraphina takes deep and steady breaths as she braces herself for Jace to draw another

rune. She displays the area she wishes Jace to draw on and he raises his eyebrows

slightly. " Over the heart?" Jace seems sceptical and Seraphina tilts her head to the

side slightly.

" I imagine that placing a rune over the heart would make it stronger." Seraphina

replies and Jace shakes his head a smile creeping to his lips as he takes hold of the

stele. " Wouldn't it?"

" Only for runes associated with love or any other strong bond that involves another

person, a union rune for example, though most Shadowhunters tend to use that rune

on the back of the hands to bind them together for eternity." Jace explains to

Seraphina, knowing that she's watching him as he speaks so he looks up at her, the

corners of his lips curving up more. " The effect of the rune you've chosen will have

no different effect no matter which part of your skin its placed on."

Seraphina considers his words for a moment and then narrows her eyes at him with

her own smile showing. " Well I at least want it close to my heart. This rune is

practically meant for me and it might help me get my angelic powers back." Jace taps

the right side of her chest, opposite from the heart, with the stele and she nods,

knowing that that's as close to her heart that Jace will let her go with the rune.

" Are you sure about this?" Jace asks her, his serious face trying to detect her

emotions.

" Will it hurt like last time?" Seraphina replies, knowing that the answer to this

question won't even change her mind, she's made her decision and she'll take any

means necessary to attempt to get the powers that gave her strength back. _But I will _

_never truly be an angel again, that part of my life is over. But I can and will follow a _

_new destiny, I can become a Shadowhunter. If I get my powers back then that'll be a_

_very nice bonus. _

" Last time you were weak and injured. Now you're fully healed and your strength

has progressed so much since you've came here. So maybe it'll hurt less, but don't

take my word on it." Jace tells her and she accepts his words.

She moves her hair away from her chest and nods. " Do it. I'm sure this is the rune

I want…I need." Seraphina tells him and Jace starts his artwork on her skin, his hand

steady and gripping the stele with concentration. She cries out slightly as a shot of hot

pain runs through her body, but it's less excessive then last time, she can handle it.

" You know Jace, distracting me from the pain would help." Jace keeps his attention

on the movement of the stele yet he shows a smirk. Seraphina would've hit him

slightly if he hadn't had the stele pierced to her skin. " Not in that way, don't be

cheeky."

" Ok then, how's training going with Hodge?" Jace asks her, a distraction indeed.

" He's trying to help me contact my old powers, grasp them back through angelic

activities like meditation. Though he's tried hypnotism once, but I find that meditation

helps more." Seraphina replies and Jace makes an interested sound as if indicating for

her to carry on. " I swear I felt something yesterday, a flicker of my angelic powers.

They're still there I know they are, they're just locked in a vault and my mind is

hiding the key but I just can't seem to find it." Seraphina winces again as another

sting of pain hits her, yet it's less intense. She then feels the pain subside and Jace

places the stele back in it's sheath.

" Done, an angelic rune. I guess it fits, seeing as you used to be one." Jace then

notices that he had turned onto a touchy subject. " I…"

Seraphina shrugs it off, she's accepted the fact that she was an angel and now she

might never return to her previous being. _I am fallen. _Seraphina forgets the thought

and then smiles at Jace. " Now, now we wouldn't want to hear Jace Wayland

apologise now would we? I'd think I've been placed in an alternate dimension." She

jokes and Jace breathes a laugh as he stands up, grabbing her hands and pulling

Seraphina up to her feet.

" Don't get your hopes up angel." Jace tells her and then realises that he's made the

conversation falter.

" I don't like pet names Jace, unless you want me to give you one." The awkwardness

lifts as soon as Seraphina makes a joke of it. " That's the first time you've called me

angel, it's not very befitting at this point in time." Jace and Seraphina head up the

stairs to come out of the library and she nudges Jace lightly.

" Maybe I should call you Shadowhunter from now on. You're certainly becoming

one." Jace replies his tone light and his smile welcoming. Seraphina doesn't know

what to think about his statement. She has always told herself that if she weren't to

become an angel again then she'd have to become someone else, have another

destiny.

" How about I just call you Jace, and you keep calling me Seraphina?" She says to

him and she sees him smile more and then he nods. " Where are we going anyway?"

Seraphina asks him, not remembering ever going down this place in the Institution.

She's always just kept herself mainly to her room, the library and any other places

where Jace, Isabelle or Hodge would be and seeing as Alec doesn't really like her,

she's made sure that she's kept out of his sight when she's walking alone.

" I'm taking you to the place I promised to take to after I gave you the healing rune."

Jace tells her placing grabbing her hand and leading her the way. She grins as she

Recognises where she's going.

" You're taking me to the greenhouse?" She asks him excitedly and he nods, smiling

at her grin. " Is it even midnight?"

" Close to it, you ready?" Jace asks her and she nods, taking a deep breath as Jace

leads her out into the night and into the greenhouse. " A few seconds…now."

_Midnight. _The extravagant and magical scene before her leaves her speechless.

Flowers break out into bloom and fireflies burst into the air, light and beauty

overwhelms her as does the smell of the sweet scent coming from the eruption of life.

Unable to contain her amazement she laughs, sending a squeeze to Jace's hand and

she feels him squeeze back as they both stand back and watch in awe as the magic

unfolds. " Jace it's beautiful." _My words can't describe the beauty, the colour, the _

_unrealness of this all._

Seraphina then takes her eyes off the mesmerising scene and turns to Jace, noticing

that he's been watching her all the time. " You're beautiful Seraphina, this place, this

magic pales in comparison to you." Jace's voice turns to an adoring whisper, the

feeling of closeness between them becoming incomprehensible.

Seraphina is now so close to Jace that she can feel the sweetness of air breathing out

from him. " Let me guess, you take all your girlfriends here, show them all of this and

then kiss them under the stars?" Seraphina whispers, her voice and her smile teasing

yet still enticed by the enigmatic connection that is pulling them together.

" Only the ones I really care about, which is a marvel considering that I barely let

myself care about anyone." Jace replies to Seraphina, both of their voices still in a

whisper and their faces becoming closer every second.

" Love won't make you weak Jace. It keeps you alive." The moment Seraphina

finishes speaking, the intensity of the connection between them heightens as soon as

their lips touch. _Eager, blissful, wanting and love. _Unfathomable feelings between

them start to show as their bodies embrace. Jace brings his hands to her face and grips

it gently and the passion of the kiss grows. Seraphina curls her fingers, affectionately

gripping the softness of Jace's blonde hair. The kiss is accelerating for her, she feels

as if she's been truly awakened, as if she's become an angelic being again.

Not wanting to stop or let go from the embrace, they both open their eyes as their lips

disconnect, both Jace and Seraphina breathing intensely from the excitement. His

hands still cup her face and her hands still run through his hair. Seraphina then starts

to see something else, a glow around Jace's body. " Jace, you're bright pink."

Seraphina exclaims to him as she takes a step back, her hands moving to hold his.

" Well I did just have one of the most amazing kisses I've ever experienced." Jace

winks at Seraphina and she shakes her head, her gaze concentrating, noticing the

bright pink glow around Jace's body gleam like a light in the dark.

" No it's not that it's…" _Sensitive, affection, romance, love. _Recognition suddenly hits

Seraphina like a ton of bricks being held over her, threatening to drop. " Your aura."

Jace's eyes open, recognising exactly what Seraphina is thinking. " Seraphina..."

" Jace, my powers are coming back."


End file.
